1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-064461 discloses a half-fit preventing connector, as a conventional connector used for wire harnesses or the like, including a male connector, a female connector, and a CPA as a fitting assuring member slidably mounted on the outside of the female connector, for example. In the half-fit preventing connector, the male connector includes a male beak, a short spring, and a terminal, whereas the female connector includes a female lock that rides over the male beak and a short circuit release plate to be inserted into between the short spring and the terminal. This half-fit preventing connector forms a drawing slope surface at the tip of the male beak, thereby causing the female lock to gain a thrust on the drawing slope surface, which reduces the insertion force of the short circuit release plate.
In the half-fit preventing connector described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-064461, when the CPA is slid to cause a CPA lock included in the CPA to ride over the male beak and the female lock in succession, for example, the CPA lock is once fit into between the male beak and the female lock, whereby operation feeling may degrade, leaving room for further improvement in this point.